Ghost Program
The Ghost Program, Ghost Academy, or '''Ghost Protocol '''was an initiative that based itself around the idea of genetically superior, but unaltered super soldiers. These would take part in covert, black operations that would fall outside the bounds of international laws, especially during a crisis or time of war. They were not offcially part of any branch of the United States armed forces, or of the United States in general. They would take on missions too delicate to be given to anyone else or whose outcome may shift the balance of global power. They were considered the most elite soldiers the Military had to offer, because of their superior training and genetics. They never existed. Formation The Ghost Protocol was suggested by the newly-chosen Brigadier General Andrew McDonald, who was aware of the further potential exploits of the children's power, and it was directly approved by the President of the United States on May 30th, 2013. It was to take the children of the America's Young Military Corps program whose superhuman prowess was unlocked or confirmed. All those whose abilities weren't mature enough were not entered into the Academy. Of the fifty-six children who were entered into the AYMC, only thirteen survived with the skills to become Ghosts. The program was officially started on Novermber 4th, 2018. Location Even though it was approved early on, the program was still young and the President approved the construction of a training facility at McDonald's request. This facility was built on an artificial island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It took six years to finish construction. By the end, the facility was over fifty square smiles large. The thirteen children were brought here on November 4th, 2018. This was the first time any of them saw each other again after graduating from the Marine School three years prior. For security reasons, the children went under the guise of working with other parts of the Department of Defense. Some remained in the Marines, others "joined" the Navy, Air Force, Army, and Coast Guard, the FBI, and the CIA. After graduation, the Ghosts were thought to be future-proof for a hundred years, but to make sure they lasted a hundred years, a special chamber was created in the facility. This chamber contained thirteen cryo-stasis pods, one for each Ghost. The chamber was made detachable, air-tight, and everything proof, being able to survive floods and even nuclear explosions. It also contained supply storage that would support the Ghosts for a year. This effectively created a panic room. The cryo-stasis pods could be set with specific times for awakening or for manual awakening, both requiring the unique passcode to set, but only the manual requiring it to activate. The passcode was come up by each Ghost the first time they step into the room. After the attack on the Academy on 2030, the chamber became the HQ of the Ghosts, where they remain frozen until needed. Members Category:The Nemesis T-Type Category:Character Category:War Puppies Category:Generation 9 Category:Science Fiction Category:Military Fiction